Rencontre d'une nuit
by Maliumkin
Summary: Une nuit, Severus va faire une rencontre étonnante et bouleversante. Entre toutes ces révélations, il retiendra au moins une chose : il a ses yeux, et il appartient à sa maison.


Initialement posté sur HPF sous le pseudonyme d'Artémis4.

* * *

S'il avait vu le garçon en plein jour, sa réaction aurait certainement été différente. Plus hésitante ? Moins compréhensive ? Plus méprisante ? Il était certain que le fait de ne pas avoir connu plus tôt l'identité du garçon avait aidé ce dernier sans qu'il ne le sache.

Il faisait nuit noire et Severus Snape – ou plus exactement son portrait – était de passage dans l'un de ses tableaux intermédiaires, qui se trouvait dans un couloir la plupart du temps désert. Il allait tranquillement rejoindre le bureau directorial quand des bruits de pas l'avaient alerté. Seulement quatre jours que les gamins étaient revenus au château et déjà l'un d'entre eux vagabondait dans les couloirs ? Il n'aller pas le rater.

Mais il y avait autre chose en plus des bruits de pas précipités, un son qui ressemblait... qui ressemblait très fortement à des sanglots. Il distingua la silhouette d'un jeune garçon, certainement un première année, s'adosser contre le mur et se laisser lentement glisser vers le sol. Et il pleurait. Severus hésita : Oh oui, il aurait adoré punir cet élève, ou du moins signaler à un professeur en chair et en os qu'il se baladait la nuit dans les couloirs, mais il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ce que l'élève en question s'effondre en pleurs devant lui.

\- Jeune homme, l'apostropha le Maître des potion de sa voix trainante, puis-je savoir ce qui vous amène ici au beau milieu de la nuit ?

Le garçon sursauta violemment – Severus devait avouer que c'était l'effet désiré – et leva les yeux vers le tableau qui lui faisait face. Il avait beau faire sombre, il en voyait bien les contours, et le rouge lui monta aux joues quand il réalisa que son occupant avait tout vu de la scène.

\- Êtes-vous muet ? continua Severus, un poil excédé.

\- ... Non, monsieur.

\- Alors allez-vous enfin me donner une raison valable à votre présence ici, sans quoi je préviens le concierge ?

Court silence.

\- Je... j'avais besoin d'évacuer certaines choses.

\- Ici ?

\- À l'abri des regards.

Le garçon se passa une main dans les cheveux, ce qui mit Severus mal à l'aise.

\- Qui a-t-il de si atroce qui puisse vous mettre dans un état pareil quatre jours après la rentrée ?

Le plus vieux des deux espérait vaguement que des maraudeurs n'aient pas refait leur apparition pour tourmenter d'autres élèves. Son interlocuteur s'approcha un peu plus et passa un doigt timide sur l'écriteau doré qui figurait en bas du portait.

\- Vous êtes Severus Snape ?

\- Vous ne répondez pas à ma question.

\- Mais vous êtes vraiment Severus Snape ?

\- Et vous, jeune homme, quel est votre nom ?

L'élève soupira et s'adossa de nouveau au mur qui faisait face à Severus.

\- Je suis... Je suis amoureux, chuchota-t-il.

Sa réponse surprit le Maître des Potions, qui resta silencieux. Le garçon prit cela comme une invitation à continuer et reprit :

\- Mais pas de n'importe qui...

Allons bon. Et de qui pouvait-il bien être amoureux ? De Minerva ? De la Dame Grise ? Cela expliquerait un peu plus son désarroi.

\- ... Professeur, je suis amoureux de... d'un... d'un garçon.

Il avait beau faire sombre, Severus savait qu'il avait baissé les yeux et qu'il se tordait à présent les mains de manière convulsive.

\- Ah. Je comprends mieux. Mais en quoi est-ce si affreux ? L'heureux élu vous a-t-il repoussé ?

Severus s'était senti en devoir de l'aider. De l'aider parce que c'est ce dont il aurait eu besoin à peu près au même âge, lorsque ses sentiments pour Lily Evans l'avaient submergé. De l'aider parce que visiblement, ce garçon était persuadé qu'en aimer un autre était un crime terrible.

\- Non. Je ne lui ai pas dit.

\- Mon garçon, (Severus se surprit lui-même à employer cette expression), il n'y a rien qui vous interdise d'aimer un autre homme.

\- Mais vous ne trouvez pas ça... dégoutant ? N'est-ce pas contre nature ?

\- Par Merlin, mais qui vous a mis ses idées dans le crâne ? Si c'est vos parents, ils devraient avoir honte.

\- Non, c'est... c'est moi-même. Personne ne m'a jamais parlé de ça.

\- Dans ce cas, sachez que l'homosexualité est parfaitement légale et n'est absolument pas immorale. Bien sûr, il y aura toujours des idiots pour vous faire des remarques, mais n'en tenez pas compte, bien que ce soit dur. Votre amour n'est pas moins pur que le leur.

Le garçon resta planté là, comme s'il venait de recevoir un coup sur la tête. Puis finalement, il se tourna vers le portrait et murmura :

\- Professeur, avez-vous... avez-vous déjà été amoureux ?

\- Il y a certaines questions à ne pas poser, jeune homme.

\- Pardonnez-moi.

\- Donc, vous m'avez bien compris ? En aucun cas vous ne devez avoir honte d'être amoureux, et de qui que ce soit. Excepté, bien sûr, de Nargoles ou de Botrucs. Dans ce cas-là, oui, véritablement, vous devriez vous poser des questions.

Le garçon rit, et Severus s'étonna d'avoir fait rire un élève.

\- Maintenant, êtes vous enclin à me dire quel est votre nom ?

\- Le jour de la rentrée, commença-t-il, je ne voulais pas aller à Serpentard. Cela me terrifiait. D'abord, parce qu'on m'a dit que Voldemort –Severus tressailli – avait appartenu à cette maison, et ensuite, parce que mon frère m'avait raconté des choses horribles sur eux.

Il s'approcha de Severus et sortit sa baguette magique de la poche de sa robe de sorcier.

\- Pourtant, je n'avais pas très envie de faire comme tout le monde... Et puis mon père est venu. Il s'est agenouillé devant moi et il m'a dit qu'il m'avait donné mes deux prénoms en l'honneur de deux grands directeurs de Poudlard, que l'un avait était un Serpentard et qu'il était certainement l'homme le plus courageux qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré.

Alors, à l'aide d'un Lumos, le visage du garçon s'illumina, et Severus resta pétrifié devant lui. Il l'avait senti venir et pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à s'en convaincre.

\- Je m'appelle Albus Severus Potter, professeur, et je suis heureux de porter votre prénom.

Les yeux noirs du Serpentard étaient plongés dans les prunelles vertes du plus jeune. C'était ses yeux.

\- Et moi de te rencontrer, jeune Albus Severus Potter, s'entendit-il répondre. Et moi de te rencontrer.

Après son départ, Severus regagna le bureau de la directrice comme dans un rêve. Les pensées se bousculaient encore dans sa tête. Harry Potter avait donné son prénom à son fils ? Il lui avait dit qu'il était certainement l'homme le plus courageux qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré ? Et ce petit Potter avait était envoyé... À Serpentard ? Un Potter à Serpentard ? James devait se retourner dans sa tombe.

\- J'ai l'impression que vous venez de faire une intéressante rencontre, mon cher. Je me trompe ? lui demanda le portrait d'Albus Dumbledore, qui se tenait à sa droite.

\- Non, Albus.

… Décidément, Potter m'étonnera toujours.


End file.
